Another Chance
by Yesh I'm Heartless
Summary: Asmira's parents and brother were long gone slaughtered when she was 8. but before her father died, he trained her as an assassin. now she is left with her older sister. then she meets altair and her life changes yet again. AltxOC uh..have fun reading...
1. Flashback

Yea so this story is back. I got a little lazy sorry. Enjoy reading! Oh and I don't own Assassins Creed. HoWeVeR I do oWn random OC's which a lot of the times have no apparent reason for being there.

* * *

"_Daddy! You're back!" 4 year – old Asmira exclaimed as she ran to meet her father in the stables. _

"_Happy birthday Asmira! What shall my princess want for her birthday?" _

_Asmira thought long and hard about this question for the last three months. Without hesitation now, she whispered into his ear, "I want to become an assassin, father. Just like you."_

_

* * *

4 years later_

_It was a nice day. Blue skies, not to hot not to cold._

_ My father sent a letter to us a few weeks ago, informing us that'll he'll be visiting soon._

_ Liria and I squealed in delight. Akeem, my brother smiled and nodded, then turned away from us. _

_He wasn't one to show much emotion._

_ But I knew he was overjoyed on the inside. _

_My mother held the letter close to her heart and smiled to herself. _

_It has been two years since we saw our father._

_ After all my chores, I'd take out the steel sword my father had given to me for practice._

_ With my legs bent and one in front of the other, I'd raise my sword hand so that the sword is parallel to the horizon._

_ Pretending to take a blow from above, I then attack my invisible enemy, imagining every possible move my foe can make, thinking about every available counter to an attack._

_ I would practice until my mother calls me in for dinner. _

_When my father comes home this time, I hope he names me Apprentice Assassin._

_ Finally he arrived at our house on a great white steed. _

_The white hood drawn over his head blacked out the features of his face._

_ Gracefully, he dismounted the horse. My siblings and I ran from our chores to meet him. _

_My mother came out of the house wiping her hands on a rag and flashed her beautiful heartwarming smile._

_ I hugged Father's right leg, Liria hugged his waist, and Akeem hugged his left leg. _

_"Welcome home daddy!"_

_ "We missed you!" _

_"Tell us about your missions!"_

_ He laughed and spun around a couple of times so quickly that Liria's legs were flailing in the air all the while._

_ Akeem and I were laughing in excitement. When Father stopped spinning, Liria let go and fell to the floor, giggling._

_ Then he peeled Akeem off his left foot and tossed him two feet above his head, caught him, and set him down._

_ Akeem grinned from ear to ear and laughed to himself._

_ I released my grip from my father's leg and prepared a fighting stance, my right foot in front of my left foot, knees bent, and my right fist in front of my left. _

_My father did the same and threw a punch aiming for my nose. _

_I opened my front fist and hit the inside of his wrist as he punched out. _

_This caused his arm to derail to the right and I punched with the same hand, aiming towards his neck. _

_As I expected Father blocked this attack with his left hand. With both of his hands unavailable, I lightly punched him in the stomach. _

_"I got him!" I thought to myself._

_ But my attack was stopped short as my father hooked his left leg around the back of my ankle and pulled._

_ I went sprawling onto the floor. I landed on my butt and put on a pouty face._

_ My father laughed and set me back on my feet. _

_"You're getting better Asmira, I'm proud of you." He then pulled me into a tight hug. _

_When he let go of me, my mother gently held his hand in both of hers._

_ Her dark brown eyes met his light brown ones and for a few seconds they seemed to be in a trance._

_ Slowly, my father placed his free arm around his wife's waist and kissed her on the forehead. _

_Liria and I smiled to each other. Akeem looked up to the sky barely containing his ever growing smile. _

_When I looked back at my parents, they were already on their way back to the house, their fingers intertwined. _

_"Time for dinner, kids!" _

_Akeem, Liria and I raced past our parents and back home._

_Quickly, I put the tablecloth on the dining space on the floor. _

_Liria placed five bowls and a big plate on top of it. _

_Akeem carefully filled each bowl with hot soup. _

_Then I got the flat bread from the oven and placed it on the plate._

_ Together as a complete family, we sat down on the cushions surrounding the dinner space. _

_These were the moments I cherished the most. _

_My father told the stories of his adventures and his apprentice. _

_I've only met his apprentice once. He was quiet and when I asked for his name he looked down and away._

_ We were all telling funny stories and laughing._

_ Then suddenly the sound of breaking wood was loud and clear in the air. _

_"Hide!" Father called out as he pushed us all into the closest room, which was my room. _

_"I can fight!" _

_"No! Hide! Protect your family!" _

_It was my dream to fight alongside him. I rushed into the room where the others were and pulled out my sword from the closet._

_ I observed the fighting happening outside through an accidental crack in the wall that I made when I was practicing with my sword in my room. _

_There were seven of them. Only one of them had a hood drawn over his head. _

_Then I saw Father rush out of the house, short sword on his back, long sword in his hand. _

_"Kill him." The hooded figure commanded._

_ My father froze at the voice._

_ "M-Master?"_

_ Momentarily confused, one of the men sliced Father's belly._

_ Luckily, he backed up a step and it only cut his robes. _

_He then lunged out at his opponent and slicked his throat out with the tip of his sword._

_ Then he twirled left and stabbed another man's chest._

_ A man from behind my father sliced away at his back. _

_Blood was free flowing down his back and dripping onto the floor._

_ The sound made me sick. He grunted in pain but continued to stand._

_ My father chopped at his attacker's shoulder so hard that the wound he made ended at the bottom of the rib cage._

_ Now he was on one knee, his breathing broken and short. _

_The leader of the group stepped in front of him, knife in hand. The man stabbed my father once, twice, three times in the stomach._

_ The limb body fell to floor with a sickening thud._

_ I couldn't believe it._

_ My father? _

_Dead?_

_ Just then the remaining three men barged into my room. _

_I raised my sword and stepped in front of my family. _

_"Lea…lea..ve..leave.." My voice was coated in fear. _

_I couldn't get my mouth to form the words. _

_They laughed. _

_A hard, cold, empty, heartless laugh. _

_The hooded man came into my room and pushed me aside. I hit the wall and dropped the sword on impact._

_ My mother made an attempt to reach me but he grabbed her wrist and activated his hidden blade onto her neck. _

_I heard Liria cry out to her. Another cloaked man pulled Akeem away from Liria. _

_She was crying now, holding onto her brother's leg. Akeem gently pried her hands away from his leg._

_ Then he stood up and turned around. It was almost like he knew what would happen next._

_ A sword plunged through his chest and he gasped in pain for second before he dropped to the floor. _

_I was dizzy._

_ The smell of blood on the walls, on my bed, on the floor, on me, was too much. _

_Shakily I got up with every last effort. I stepped in front of Liria. _

_"Leave…" I whispered._

_ A hand came down to push me down again, but I smacked it away. _

_"Leave." I said. _

_Another hand came down but I smacked it away, too. _

_"LEAVE!" I shouted so hard."LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!" _

_A few seconds passed, maybe minutes. _

_The tension in the room was increasing to the maximum point._

_ Then the leader made a signal to leave. _

_At the doorway, he stopped and turned, flashing a smile._

_"It's not like we need you dead anyways." _

_And with that they disappeared. _

_I was still standing. I wanted to sit, but everything was covered in blood._

_ Liria was stained all over._

_ When I thought it was safe to go out, I walked out of the room, leaving Liria behind, crying. _

_I walked over to my father, and knelt beside him. _

_"Mira…" He was still alive?! _

_"Asmira…" he whispered my name again. _

_"Yes daddy, I'm here." I gulped and leaned in, struggling to hear him. _

_"Everything I own, my weapons, the house, goes to you." _

_"Father –" _

_"Listen," I could barely hear him. _

_"I name you," his voice suddenly growing stronger with pride _

_"Apprentice Assassin." _

_He breathed in deeply. _

_But I never heard him breathe out._

_ Soon, the feeling of my heart dropping into an endless dark abyss came over me. _

_Tears were starting to spill over the edge of my eyes. I tried hard to blink them back. _

_It's a lot harder than it seems and soon I gave up. I let the tears run down my face. _

_Wasn't this what I wanted? to become an Apprentice Assassin? _

_But now, I would give it all away; trade it for my happy family back. _

_I looked up at the sky. _

_It was such a beautiful day. _

_The sun was still shining brightly like it always did._

_ I didn't understand. _

_Why was the sun still shining?_

_ My mother_

_ My brother_

_My father were dead. _

_The world was just so cruel._

"Asmira, Mira, Asmira, hello? Wake up!"

I was shaken awake by my sister Liria.

"You're talking in your sleep again." She smiled teasingly.

"I see. What did I say?'

"Something like 'Leave' and the rest was all a grumble."

"Oh." I sat up in my bed.

It's been eight years since the life changing incident happened.

Liria and I now live in a small two roomed house.

We also work at a bathing house in town.

I placed my hidden blade on the inner side of my wrist and wrapped it tight with leather.

"Do you have to take that everywhere you go?"

"Yes, it makes me feel secure."

Liria snorted with laughter.

I ignored her and put on my long sleeved black dress.

She took hold of my hand we together we walked to town.

* * *

well...I hoped you liked it...I made a lot of changes...


	2. THE SKY IS FALLING!

Soo...heres my next chapter...

* * *

My sister and I work at a -

* * *

WAITT!!! I only write about assassins creed but i dont own it. the random OCs are MINEE.

....

oki carry on :3

* * *

My sister and I work at a public bathing house. We work for minimum wage but it's not like we need much money to get by.

The day was pretty normal, besides the fact that assassins came to the bathing house alone and left in groups. Hell, even one of the asked for my name. I hope Liria doesn't flip out because I used her name.

Their hushed conversations when they left the bathing house made me suspicious and even paranoid. Had they figured that I was the assassin killing off guards when their top assassins were away? Maybe they saw my missing left ring finger. But enough worrying, my shift was over.

Liria worked full time at the bathing house so I left without her and walked home. She understands that I want to have my "killing time". That's what she calls it.

At home, I replaced my dress with comfortable loose pants and a short sleeved shirt. I then put on the white robe that my father died in. Suddenly I stopped myself and sighed.

It was a sad sigh. There were many sad memories that went with this robe. So many more when I inherited it from my father. Furiously, I shook my head. What am I thinking? I'm an assassin. I'm tough. I kill. There's no room for sympathy and regret.

I slid my hand under my mattress until I found my long and short swords. Without further thoughts, I attached my short sword onto my back and the long sword to my hip.

I then tied my hair into a tight ponytail. Some shorter strands of hair didn't make it into the ponytail and fell over my ears.

I pulled my white hood over my head and checked myself out in the small mirror. I stole it…but that's not the point. As usual I didn't miss a step in preparation and I made sure I looked like a guy and not a woman. I wasn't really flat chested, but they weren't that noticeable underneath the layers of clothing I wore.

I know you're trying to picture it in your head right now.

Alright, time to kill.

"DIE!" I cried in frustration. The guards seemed to come out of nowhere. I kill one, another two come running into the fight. Sure picking off guards who seem to be harassing citizens was one of my routines, but seriously. I probably killed about half the city guards by now.

I punched a guard in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Then I sidestepped as another guard from behind me lunged.

I smiled to myself as the guard from behind accidentally stabbed his comrade. His eyes grew wide in shock and his teammate was frozen in pain. In a desperate attempt, he tried to pull his sword out of his teammate's body. But before the blade was moved three inches, I swiftly drove my sword into his belly and then pulled my sword upward until I felt it collide with his sternum.

Before I could pull my sword from the body, I saw another guard from behind raise his sword above my head with both his hands through my peripheral vision.

Since I didn't have enough time to pull my sword from the carcass, I abandoned it and reached for my short sword on my back.

All this was done in a second.

The guard brought down his raised sword onto my head but I held my short sword over my head with my right hand and blocked it. I triggered my hidden blade on my left hand and drove it through the guard's throat.

Just when the crowd seemed to be thinning, another mass army of guards spotted the massacre I was performing. Ugh...a guard must have escaped the fight and brought more help.

With a quick look around to make sure the citizen being harassed left, I ran into the guards blocking my path and pushed them down. I grabbed the handle of my sword that was still stuck in the dead guard without stopping.

Then I jumped onto the closest building and scaled up the wall. I was at the top before any of the guards climbed to the halfway mark.

Grinning with triumph, I ran full speed toward another building across from the street and leapt the small distance. As I jumped, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, thinking only of the wind that gently blew into my face.

As soon as I felt my feet land onto the roof of the building, I snapped my eyes open.

The sky was blue and the temperature was just right, not too cold, and not too hot. Immediately my mind flashed back to what happened 8 years ago.

"_You are ready Asmira."_

I grimaced and lost my footing at the last moment before I was to jump across another alley.

"[_Insert favorite curse word here]_" I gasped in surprise as I slipped.

I braced for pain, but I landed on something soft. Well I wouldn't call it pillow soft, but it was softer than the alley floor.

At the same time I heard someone grunt in disapproval. I looked down at my 'soft landing' and underneath me was a muscular figure clothed all in white with a red sash and a ton of weapons strapped onto this body.

When the man flipped over and looked up, I immediately recognized him as one of the assassins that came to the bathing house. To my bad luck, it was the guy that asked for my name. Oh this is not good. This was NOT good. This was NOT GOOD.

All of my instincts told me to run. I didn't even get the time to admire his handsome face. Yes, he's hot, as I learned in the future…BUT HE'S MINE.

Anyways, I got up and ran the opposite side he was facing. I thought I was able to get away, but he tripped me with his foot and I fell onto my belly at his legs.

The next thing I knew, his toe smashed into my face so hard that I rolled over to my back from the impact.

I heard him growl, "Malik! Watch where you're falling!" Then his expression changed to surprise. He even gasped.

"You're a… you're a… WOMAN?!"

Good job. You guessed what gender I am. Did he even realize that I was wearing the assassin uniform?

The young man struggled to sit up and get to his feet, but I grabbed his ankle and jerked his body forward. He fell onto his back once again with another one of his classic grunts. Ha. Payback. I ran away from him and mingled into the busy streets of Masyaf.

* * *

I was feeling pretty good and pretty _clean_. We had word that the mysterious assassin that took care of evil guards worked at the bathing house during the day.

The mission was to find this assassin and recruit him into the Brotherhood. The plan was that the assassins assigned to this mission would all go to the bathing house at different times. Some of us would leave at the same time to discuss our discoveries. If we hadn't found who we're looking for, then we would come again.

But it was strange, what man would want to work at a bathing house? Well, I relaxed in the bathtub and took a quick look at the people who worked there. They were all women except for the man who owned the place. I guess I can take a break…

Turns out that my "break" was an hour nap in the bathtub. A woman was knocking on the door to receive permission to enter.

"You can come in."

She came through the door with an armful of towels. The lady was about my age, probably younger.

Her hair was layered and ended at her shoulders. The bangs were pushed to the side, making it side bangs. Her eyes were an interesting shade of brown, almost like chocolate. I don't know about you, but she seemed pretty cute.

I took the towel from her and thanked her. She nodded in reply and politely smiled back. Then she turned to walk away.

Immediately I noticed that her left hand was missing a finger. Where her ring finger should be, there was a stub.

My interest towards her made me ask,

"What's your name?"

She hesitated at the door, unsure of what to say. Finally, after an awkward silence she said,

"Liria. What's your name?"

Well Liria told me her name so it was only fair that I tell her mine.

"Altair."

"Well Altair, I guess I'll see you around." She added a smile at the end.

Damn this girl is getting me more interested by the moment, and it wasn't just her missing ring finger. I croaked something out that was supposed to sound like, "Okay" but the words got stuck in my throat when I saw Liria flash a smile at me.

Half an hour later, I was walking in the streets, discussing stuff with my brothers.

"Do you think the assassin could be a woman?" Malik asked.

The other assassins looked at each other waiting to see what they would say. We decided that we would further discuss back at the castle, so we went our separate ways. I was walking in a back alley when suddenly a heavy load fell onto me.

I flipped over to get a view of the thing that fell on me. Turns out, it was a tall, skinny person. Immediately I thought it to be Malik.

Malik got up to run away but I tripped him with my foot and his face landed in front of my toes. Perfect, I can kick him. And kick him I did. Malik rolled onto his back and I said,

"Malik! Watch where you're falling!"

Then I made an irritated face at him and audibly gasped. It was not Malik. It was FAR from Malik. It was a woman.

"You're a…you're a…WOMAN?!"

I tried to get up and get a better look at her but she took my ankle and tugged hard enough that my body shifted forward and I fell back onto my back. Then she took her chance and got away. I never really got a good look at her face. It was covered by the white hood all assassins wear. Well, at least now I can tell my fellow brothers that I just had a run in with the mysterious assassin.

* * *

Woop teh doo...i finished my next chapter...took a while ehh? and i dont think it wasnt that good either..but im on vacation and ive got nothing else to do..so if u hate it..suck it up ^^


	3. What a Coincidence

Sorry..I lied. I said I was going to work on this in the summer like..two years ago. But I…kind of lost my interest in this fanfiction. Now that I have absolutely nothing to do…I thought I'd update!

I didn't stop running until I reached my best friend's weapon stall in the market square. Well, Alura doesn't really own it. She just runs it for her family. Alura's father is a weapon smith. Ever since her older brother had joined some brotherhood, Alura took his place in selling the goods.

"Asmira, what's the rush? We're open for about another 7 hours." Alura called out to me in amusement when she saw me pushing everyone aside to get to her stall.

I ran to the my best friend's stall because my house was all the way on the outskirts of the city and Alura's stall seemed much closer. She had light brown hair, the darkest eyes you can possibly imagine, a slender figure, and average legs. Her hands, however, were man-like from all the years of handling swords and manual labor

When I got to Alura's stall, I was panting and bent over with exhaustion.

"Not funny, Alura!" I said while delivering a slap on her arm. Alura rubbed her arm and tried to look hurt, but really she was used to it.

"Oww! Ok! You're serious! I get it!" Ahh I just love my friend. Alura picks up fast.

I leaned into the stall toward Alura and lowered my voice to a whisper.

"There was th – I tripped over an- I was killing people – assassins – I fell onto an assassin, ok?" I was EXTREMELY shaken from the close encounter with Altair that I couldn't think straight.

"Ok. First of all, come here next to me. I don't want you to block other customers." She signaled to the empty air next to her on the other side of the stall.I rounded the corner of the stall to stand beside Alura.

"Next, get changed. One – you look like you've been rolling on the floor for fun. Two – the other assassins will immediately know that you were the one who's been rolling on the floor with the other assassin. Geez! That sounds wrong." She slapped my arm as if it was my fault. It barely hurt but I made a face anyways.

"But I need to tell you the whole story and what do I get changed into?"

"Uh…good question. Here take this and buy yourself a new dress. I'm sure you can find a stall that sells some dresses." She winked at me and pushed some of her personal savings into my hand.

"Alura it's yours! I can't! I'll feel guilty!" I maturely pouted. I didn't feel guilty taking money (pickpocketing) from other people that I surely never met before, so why did I feel guilty when I was being offered money by my best friend?

"Ok, then I'll close the shop for a few minutes to buy you one myself." In my mind, I went to my dark corner where I start spitting insults at myself. _Stop being a burden! You're making her close the shop! I can always pickpocket some people and pay her back._

"Alright, fine, you win. I'll change into a dress.".

* * *

I got up from the bench and turned around. A finger poked my cheek as I turned.

"What the hell, Malik?"

"You look troubled. I thought, as a best friend, I should cheer you up."

"Right, well I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"What's up?"

"When I was walking back to the brotherhood today, the mysterious assassin fell on top of me!" Malik blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"It's not a man! It's a female!" Malik paused as though to process the information.

"We have to tell the others." Malik decided. I agreed dutifully.

"But first! Today's my sister's 17th birthday! Want to go visit her with me?" Malik asked.

I thought of the bruises and wounds the woman inflicted on me. Then I thought of what would happen if we told the other brothers that the assassin was a woman. Surely they would make us go out again in search of her. My aching back or the brotherhood. Stop by to say Happy Birthday to Malik's little sister or go out in the alleyway in search of the woman.

Malik looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sure." I seriously needed a break.

We walked and I pretended to listen to Malik talk about how amazing his sister was. All I caught was that her name was Alura.

Malik lead me to a busy stall in the market place. There was a woman handing a weapon to a customer. This must be Malik's sister. We sneaked up behind her on the other side of stall.

"On three." Malik whispered to me.

I nodded in response, smiling mischievously

"1…2…3!" Malik shouted the last number.

"Happy Birthday, Alura!" Malik and I shouted. He grabbed his sister's shoulders and jerked her violently in excitement and pride.

"GAHH!" The dagger that Malik's sister was giving suddenly clattered loudly onto the stall table. Without turning around to see who it was, Alura stretched one of Malik's arm on her shoulder and used it as a lever to throw him over her head. Alura then smashed her brother onto the sandy pavement in front of her. I took a step backwards just in case. I would have thought that this would be the mysterious female assassin if I didn't know that the real female assassin had a face wound.

Malik groaned on the floor and slowly turned onto his side.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice ever. It was feminine, not too high or too deep.

"Alura, isn't that your brother?" the sexy voice asked.

I turned around and suddenly my senses were cut. She was combing her hair free of dirt and a black veil that matched her black dress covered her wounded face. Her face turned to surprise when I looked at her.

"Mira, something wrong?" Alura asked in a worried tone. Malik was standing beside her.

Immediately I knew she was the girl that fell on me in the back alley.


	4. The Chase

Heyo you guys! I wonder who's even going to read my story v.v" but anyways i appreciate the views! r and r man! r and r!

* * *

Alura stepped in between the assassins and me.

"So Altair…I finally get to meet my brother's best friend, huh?" she was intentionally stalling for me. I sneaked away through the crowd. Altair tried to bypass her but Alura countered his advances.

"Is that your best friend?" Altair asked. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Yea! She's uh…her name is Mira…Miralame." Alura thought of a name on spot. Lame? What a nice best friend. But I really couldn't criticize her in this situation since she was covering for me.

"I thought her name was Liria." Altair forced his way through Alura. I was almost down to the other side of the street. The damn crowd was slowing me down and sweeping me where I didn't want to go.

"What? It's probably the wrong person." Alura laughed nervously as she tugged at Altair's sleeve. Malik folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"She works at the bath house doesn't she? Her left ring finger is missing. Malik, she's the assassin!" Altair ripped his arm free from Alura's grip.

"Idiot! Don't just say assassin in the middle of a crowded place!" Malik scolded Altair.

People looked at them. A few people screamed and ran. Then everybody else started to run. I was about to turn into another street when a stampede of screaming, frightened people came behind me.

Without knowing the real reason behind the mob of people, I ran away from them as fast as possible. This damn dress was slowing me down. I couldn't run to my full potential.

Looking to the footholds on the walls, I could start scaling the walls but that would make it way to obvious to Altair that I really was the assassin. It was either that or be trampled.

I jumped and grabbed the highest jutting brick off the wall. Before long, I was scrambling to the top. I reached the second floor balcony of a building when the mob raced past me in the streets below.

Near the back of the crowd a man clothed in white pointed a finger at me. Altair scaled the wall on the other side of the street. He was already at the top before I was. I ran across the flat rooftop away from him.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I managed to catch the attention of several archers. They shot arrows at us but they bounced aimlessly at our feet. Altair was catching up quickly. I never had to run away from somebody this well trained.

This dress! My strides were at least as half as short than my stride when I was wearing pants. Finally losing the last straw of my patience with the dress, I allowed my legs to tear through it. The tear ripped the dress all the way to my thigh in three strips. With freedom, I lengthened my strides.

Altair's footsteps were gradually starting to grow quieter. I jumped off another rooftop. With a couple of more rooftops, I think I could actually outrun him.

"Watch out!" I heard Altair scream to me. I looked left and saw it coming. The arrow tore throw my thin dress and stuck into my ribs. I didn't feel anything at first. It was almost as though I was just floating in the midair. I looked down at the arrow sticking out of the side of my ribs. Now I felt the pain. I began to descend into the street below before-

* * *

-I jumped off the roof with more force than usual and stretched my hands out toward her. She dropped into my arms and my body crushed into her. I landed on the other roof, stumbling from the extra weight. Malik said he would take care of the archers. I twisted around and saw that a knife was sticking out of the Archer's head. Looking down at the girl in my arms, blood free flowed from the arrow wound. Her crimson blood bled through her dark dress and onto my white robes. She tried to push me away from her but right now she needed me. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to bring her back to the brotherhood so somebody could help her.

* * *

And now my laptop is running out of batteries…Literally.. i have like 3 minutes left. X3

Thanks for reading :3


End file.
